Addictions Aren't Always Terrible
by Cygrus
Summary: When America gives Prussia an XBox, Canada is less than happy when the console turns into an obsession.    Another sequel to 'Use Somebody'.


**You guys, I'm so fucking sorry. I write something like this when I should be updating Cheap Bottles of Wine. Good job, me.  
><strong>

**Anyways, this is loosely based on our group's Prussia and his love for XBox. He thankfully isn't as bad as Prussia is in this. **

**So, I started crying last night because of Pokemon. I'm too much of a sap.**

**Also, this is another bonus chapter for 'Use Somebody', just so you know. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Canada's violet eyes fluttered open, meeting the empty spot beside him in the bed. He blinked a few times before sitting up and rubbing his back, feeling the slight pain from the night before. And here he thought he would get used to it.<p>

Ha, yeah right.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, wincing for a moment, then proceeding to put on a pair of underwear and a robe. He crouched down and picked up the discarded clothing that had been practically torn off of him by his lustful boyfriend.

He exited his room and promptly tossed the remnants of last night into the dirty laundry basket, then went to the kitchen to find his lover. Ah, yes, his lover. His egotistical and loud, yet caring and funny lover.

Prussia and Canada had become a couple in October of last year, and they'd been happy together since. It was now November of the year after, and they were trapped in Canada's house due to a snowstorm. Not that they were complaining, though. Getting cozy with a blanket and hot chocolate was an incredibly welcoming thought to the both of them. Then there was the _other _ways they could stay warm.

Canada continued his search for Prussia, not finding him the kitchen. He wasn't in the bathroom, either. After examining every corner of his household, Canada finally came to the conclusion that Prussia had disappeared into thin air. Once, Canada made a small joke about himself being invisible, but this had obviously upset Prussia, so the joke was forgotten.

Sighing, Canada sat down on his couch and turned on the TV, barely listening to the words being said. What caught his attention was the announcement of airports being opened back up. So that was where Prussia went.

Home.

The Canadian frowned and pulled a blanket over his body, curling up into a ball. Prussia had mentioned he was wondering how Germany was doing. It wasn't admitted often, but Prussia was more of a doting older brother than he let on. But was he so much of a good brother that he would leave without prior notice? Prussia was rather aware that Canada didn't like being alone, despite Canada denying this statement. But Prussia knew better, so he would often not leave the blond, which would lead to some pestering occurrences. But Canada was okay with this.

And now he was gone, most likely already on a plane headed for Germany. He couldn't blame him. Canada knows Prussia, and he knows that you can't keep the man entertained forever. Still, a note, even a goodbye kiss, would have been nice.

* * *

><p>Canada wasn't sure of when he fell asleep, but he could faintly recall the sound of a door opening, a irritated voice complaining about the cold, then being shaken. It took a while before he actually awoke, but the sight before him made his heart swell with joy.<p>

Prussia was leaning over him, trying to shake the younger man awake. His coat was dusted with snow, as was his hair. It was hard to tell on the latter, though, for his hair was already frosty looking enough. The pale skin that showed on his face was a light pink, signaling that he was most likely chilled. Once Prussia realized Canada was awake, he gave him a toothy grin.

"Morning~," he sang, placing a kiss on the forehead of the smaller man. Canada smiled up at him before placing a hand on both cheeks and pulling him down, planting a kiss on the chapped lips. Prussia didn't question the action and quickly began kissing back until it was a passionate battle for dominance. Canada broke it off though, snaking his arms around Prussia's neck before placing his lips on the others once more, both of them smiling as he did so.

Prussia stared into Canada's eyes, asking "Why so warm of a welcome?" as their noses bumped into each other, causing Canada to chuckle.

"I thought you went home," he admitted, blushing in embarrassment. It was a silly notion in the first place. Prussia would never leave without informing Canada.

Prussia stared at him incredulously, not believing the words he was hearing. He quickly took Canada's cheeks in both hands and gave them a rough, yet gentle tug, earning a yelp from the man.

"Ow! What was that for?" Canada inquired, rubbing at the sore spots and giving Prussia a pointed glare. Prussia merely stuck his tongue out at him, making a _'bleh' _noise as he did so.

"That was for thinking of me as some kind of douche bag!" Prussia retorted, waving his finger in the blond's face. Canada blinked a few times, then frowned and looked away. Prussia's features softened, and he brushed his fingers over Canada's soft skin, tucking a few stray locks behind his ear. He then grabbed his chin, turning his face so he would look at him.

"I'm sorry," Canada apologized quietly, glancing away to avoid making full eye contact with the scarlet orbs in front of him.

"Nah, I am. But I thought you would know by now I ain't gonna abandon you," Prussia told him, a soft smile gracing his features as he placed a light kiss to the Canadian's cheek. "I never will, ya know."

"Yes, I know. I guess I was in a daze or something." Canada's face heated fairly. "I mean, thoughts of last night, waking up too early, all that. It can mess with your mind." Prussia laughed at the comment before he stood up straight and shook his coat off and hanging it up.

"I know, right? It was awesome!" he bragged cheerfully, another laugh escaping his mouth. Canada rolled his eyes and agreed with him, satisfying the former country. Prussia then crouched down and picked up a box that Canada had never taken the time to notice.

"What's that?" he questioned as he gripped the blanket, pulling it more over his body. Prussia opened it and took out a game console, grinning.

"It's an X-Box 360!" he chirped, rushing to hook it up. "You know how I've been wanting one? Well, America was awesome enough to give me his old one! I think it's because England didn't want it, but I'm not complaining."

Once he was done, he plopped down next to Canada on the couch and grabbed a controller, turning it on and watching the start up screen. As that screen disappeared, Prussia was asked to make an account.

"What are you going to name it?" Canada asked, glancing at Prussia. He responded by rubbing his chin in deep thought, crinkling is eyes. Finally he decided, and he typed in "TheAwesomeGilbert", using the name he would commonly use around humans. Canada lips upturned into a smile and chuckled slightly, thinking it was very befitting of the man.

After the account was made, Prussia popped in a game and waited for it to appear. The game title for _'Halo: Reach' _came on the screen, and Prussia began beaming like a child who had just received candy.

"You've been wanting to play this for a while, eh?" Canada said, leaning against the larger man. Prussia nodded excitedly, rocking back and forth as he did so. "Well, I'm happy for you. I'm going to start up some breakfast. Want anything in particular?"

"Pancakes!" Gilbert chimed, looking at him with a large grin. Canada smiled, knowing that would be the answer he would receive. He nodded and stood up, bending down to give Prussia a small kiss on his lips. He then made his way to the kitchen, listening to Prussia's happy laughs coming from the living room.

* * *

><p>After breakfast had been eaten and the dishes had been washed, Canada went to his bedroom to change into something more fitting than a simple robe. He noticed Kumajiro sleeping on their bed, most likely enjoying the cushy feeling of it. He stroked the bear's fur, then proceeded to the living room. He sat down next to Prussia, who was still getting the hang of the controls. Canada watched even though he wasn't too interested in it. He usually left the video game thing to America.<p>

Prussia already seemed to be pretty good at this, and every time he made a kill, his loud laugh would ring out through the house. Canada watched for a little while longer, but he finally decided he should do the laundry instead. So he stood up and told Prussia what he was doing, but he merely received a grunt.

As Canada did the laundry, he listened to the sounds of Prussia laughing, cursing to himself, and the many sound effects from the game. One thing he noted was the chorus of children yelling out _'Yay!'_, which was certainly strange to him.

He dropped the clothing into the washer, thinking of the night before and secretly hoping he would get the same treatment as before. Sure, him and Prussia made love a lot, but every time they did, something different and special would always seem to happen, making each and every time important to Canada. The thoughts made his face tingle with the deep tint of red, and he didn't notice when Kumajiro waltzed into the room.

"Who are you?" the bear asked, making Canada jump.

"You scared me, Mr. Kumakiki!" he exclaimed, placing a hand over his heart. "And I'm Canada." Kumajiro stared at the blond before leaving the room, losing all interest in him. Canada sighed and turned back to the washer. That was another reason him and Prussia were dating. Prussia made Canada feel noticed. He always did. And the appreciation Canada felt could never be shown fully, unfortunately, for it was just too much.

Canada smiled at these thoughts, his eyes softening. Suddenly, another bark of laughter broke through his ears, and he quickly grabbed a pair of socks and threw them out the door, knowing he hit his target when he heard the laughs turn into an _'Ow!'._

* * *

><p>After a week, Canada was quickly becoming tired of the XBox. He could barely coax Prussia to go to bed and eat. He sometimes wouldn't even shower. And a lot of the time, Canada would be heading to bed alone, Prussia telling him he would be there soon. Of course though, Canada would wake up to find Prussia sprawled across the floor or snoozing on the couch. He would attempt to wake him, but the man would complain about it and go back to sleep. And when he woke up, more XBox.<p>

Recently, Prussia had apparently discovered XBox Live, and he was completely infatuated with it. He'd place his headphones and mic on his head and begin speaking to people he didn't even know, not paying Canada any mind. Canada had considered joining him a few times, thinking he could give the XBox a chance, but Prussia would wave him off, telling him he was currently on with friends. Rejected, Canada would drag himself into the bedroom, lay down, and start reading a book he had already read time and time again, listening to Prussia talk to his so called buddies.

One night finally drew the line for Canada though.

Prussia was sitting in the living room, eyes glued to the screen as he smashed the buttons, ordering his friends on what to do when Canada walked in after just having gotten out of the shower. He had his robe on and his hair was thoroughly damp. He was busy trying to defog his glasses. Prussia glanced back at him, then immediately returned his eyes to the screen. Canada frowned at this reaction, so he went and sat next to him, looking straight ahead. After some awkward silence, minus Prussia talking to the other XBox Live members, Canada finally leaned against him which startled Prussia from his trance and made him jump, the controller slipping from his hands which ultimately pulled his headset off as well. Prussia watched as one of the other players killed his Spartan off, ruining the perfect record he had held for that round.

"Goddammit!" he yelled, scrambling to grab the controller back up and flimsily attempt to put his headset back on. Canada watched, slightly frightened by the other man's angry face. Prussia turned to face Canada, eyes burning. "What the hell, Canada!" Canada immediately stood and backed away towards the bedroom, apologizing as he did so.

"I'm so sorry!" he said once more. Prussia made an irritated noise and situated the headset correctly. Canada felt his heart fall and tears well in his eyes as he turned towards the bedroom, pausing for a moment to hear what Prussia was saying.

"Sorry, guys. It was just a friend being a nuisance. Also, you're a douche bag for killing me, Fang," Prussia said, laughing. Canada could feel his heart skip a beat.

Nuisance? He was a nuisance now? Last he remembered, he had only been kind to Prussia. Made him breakfast, lunch, dinner, laid out fresh clothes for him when he showered, threw blankets over him when he discovered the man asleep. And _this _is what he got? Not only that, but he had also been called a friend. And just a friend. Usually, Prussia was very open about their relationship, but that had suddenly all disappeared? Well, this threw Canada right over the edge.

Turning around, he quickly made his way over to the albino and ripped the controller from his grasp, tossing it aside. Prussia stiffened, then stared up at Canada angrily.

"What the fuck!" he cursed, attempting to get the controller back, but Canada stepped in front of him, blocking his path. Prussia tried to push him out of the way, but the blond held his ground, glaring daggers at the slightly taller man. Prussia wavered a bit, caught off guard at the intensity of Canada's usually soft, sweet eyes.

"What the fuck? I could ask you the same, _friend_," Canada spat back, clenching his fists. "I've done nothing but take care of you for this past week, and what do I get? Being called a nuisance. A friend. I thought we were something more, but obviously, you love those people you don't know more than me, right?" Prussia stared at him, utterly surprised at the outburst.

"Shit, that's not true, Canada! You're way more important!" Prussia reached a hand out to touch the Canadian's face, but his hand was slapped away roughly. He stepped back a bit as Canada inched closer, his violet eyes now filled with anger Prussia had never encountered from him. And it was really beginning to make him upset. "You don't believe me? What a crock of shit! You're so self-centered!"

"_I'm _self-centered? Look who's talking, Mister I'm So Damn Awesome! It's always about you!" Canada hissed. "You've barely touched me this past week! Not even one single kiss! If you really want to be around those people so much, go home back to your basement!"

"Maybe I will! I don't need to be here, anyways!" Prussia retorted angrily. "I'll get on the soonest flight back to Germany!"

"Fine with me! One less burden off my shoulders! And when you leave, don't come back!" Canada shouted. "I couldn't care less if I saw you again, arrogant bastard! So just go!"

After those words were said, the stood their panting, glaring at one another. Soon though, Canada placed a hand over his face, taking in a shaky breath. Prussia blinked a few times, finally taking notice of the fact that Canada's cheeks were stained with tears, and more kept falling. His heart immediately fell.

"Hey, Canada, I didn't-" He was cut off by Canada pushing past him and quickly making his way to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Prussia stared at it, then sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He sat down on the couch and placed his face in his hands, regretting everything he had said and done that past week. Right now, he felt like the biggest douche bag in the world.

And sadly, for his XBox friends, they got to hear the entire argument play out. And they were seriously confused by it right now.

* * *

><p>Canada lay on the bed, his face buried into his pillow. He had been quietly sobbing to himself, and he really hated that, since he had wanted to be the over powering person in the argument. Maybe he <em>was<em> too sensitive.

It had been a good hour or so since the fight, so the crying had stopped by now. Canada had just been resting on the bed, the dark from the night surrounding him a comforting presence. He hadn't heard Prussia speaking out in the living room, so he took that as a sign that he had probably fallen asleep. He was prepared to do so himself when he heard the bedroom door open. His body tensed as he heard the footsteps approach him. He shut his eyes tightly.

"Canada, are you awake?" Prussia's voice whispered. Canada didn't give a response, but he did shift a bit. Prussia took this as a sign that he was indeed conscious. He sat down beside Canada's body, placing a hand on the blond's shoulder, rubbing it slowly and soothingly. His hand soon entangled itself in the silky locks, stroking them. Canada lifted his face out of the pillow, turning his head to look at Prussia, who smiled upon seeing the once furious eyes as soft and serene as usual.

Prussia leaned down and brushed his lips against Canada's forehead. Canada blinked in surprise, but quickly shut his eyes, enjoying the feeling. When Prussia pulled away, their hands quickly grabbed a hold of one another, their fingers intertwining. Canada sat up, able to see Prussia clearly in the dark. The red eyes were sad and guilty looking with a smile to match.

"I'm sorry," Prussia apologized, giving Canada's hand a gentle squeeze. "I didn't mean any of that shit I said earlier. All that was completely unawesome." Canada felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards at the small comment. It was just so Prussia like, and that's what he loved. "You're not mad at me, right?"

"I won't be if you actually kiss me," Canada stated. Prussia's face slowly broke into a wide grin, and he attempted to plant a kiss on Canada's lips. But before he could, Canada turned his head away, making Prussia miss. Canada chuckled as Prussia tried once again, and it soon turned into a silly wrestling match.

With Prussia finally hovering over Canada, one hand on either side of his head, he leaned down and captured the blond's lips, moving his own slowly against them. Canada closed his eyes and snaked his arms around the other man's neck, pulling him down closer till their bodies were pressed tightly together.

Prussia broke the kiss off but didn't hesitate to start kissing other areas of Canada's face. His eyelashes tickled Canada's cheek, which caused him to laugh quietly. They pressed their mouths together again, the kiss soft and sweet until Canada felt Prussia lick at his lower lip. His mouth quickly opened, allowing the man's tongue to invade his mouth and explore it, tasting every inch it had to offer. Their tongues brushed against each other and sent shivers down their spines, feeling their bodies begin to ache for more than what was being given.

Their tongues battled one another roughly, small moans and gasps mixed in with the sloppy kiss. Prussia discreetly nipped at Canada's lower lip before releasing their mouths from each other, still connected by a string of saliva. Prussia stared down at Canada's panting face, taking note of his lust filled eyes. A smirk spread across his face as he leaned down once more and licked Canada's earlobe, eliciting a strangled noise to sound in the blond's throat. He knew that after a week, Canada would probably be feeling a tad bit needy. And honestly, Prussia felt the same.

"I haven't touched you enough this week at all. I'm going to change that, alright?" Prussia whispered into Canada's ear as seductively as he could without sounding ridiculous. Canada felt his body heat up even more than it already was, and he nodded quickly in agreement. Prussia smiled and made his way to Canada's neck, pressing his tongue against it. He licked it, enjoying Canada's sultry taste. He eventually began sucking on one area, wanting to leave a nice mark for Canada to see in the morning.

His bony hand made it's way to the tie that kept Canada's robe on, and he quickly untied it and tossed it aside. He leaned back and opened the front of the robe, almost disappointed to see that he was wearing underwear. But he didn't think much of it as he dove down and clamped his mouth over one of the already stiff nipples, his tongue circling it as he listened to the soft gasps that escaped the younger man's mouth. His fingers twisted and prodded the neglected nub, pinching it every once in a while. When he did this, Canada would make a mixed sound of pain and pleasure. All this was becoming too much for Prussia, for he was feeling his pants become tight rather rapidly. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them, gaining a bit of relief from it, but not much. It was easy to see Canada was also gaining an erection as well. The underwear didn't disguise it much.

Prussia gently nipped at Canada's collarbone, feeling the rise and fall of his chest as his breathing increased in speed. Prussia helped him slip his robe off, and as it was tossed onto the floor, Canada's arms shot out and tugged at the ends of Prussia's shirt. Prussia lifted his arms as Canada pulled the shirt off over his head and threw it away carelessly, then proceed to kiss his pale chest, nipping at different places, leaving small bite marks.

Canada lifted his face to meet Prussia's, connecting their mouths into another passionate kiss. One hand entangled itself in Prussia's silvery white hair, the other clutching onto Prussia's back. He felt himself fall back onto his back as Prussia gained dominance once more. A hand caressed Canada's chest, slowly moving down to the underwear in a tantalizing manner. Prussia brushed his fingers over the hardened length, but that alone caused Canada to buck his hips up against Prussia's. The older man snickered, glad to know Canada wanted this as badly as him. He began stroking the erection, listening to Canada's soft moans in the silence that surrounded them. Soon enough, Prussia's hand made their way into the underwear and began fingering the tip, feeling pre-cum slowly leak out. Canada writhed in pleasure underneath him, his breathing growing more erratic as each second ticked by.

Prussia's fingers rubbed up and down the length, giving it a rough squeeze here and there, making Canada's voice grow increasingly loud. Prussia removed his hand from the underwear, glancing at the pre-cum that coated his fingers. Canada noticed him do this and told him in a flustered tone to not do that. Prussia merely smiled as a reply. He then lifted Canada's hips, sliding the underwear off his legs until he was completely nude underneath him. Canada helped him work his jeans off before the tips of Canada's fingers touched the growing erection in Prussia's underwear. He placed his mouth on the fabric, surprising Prussia at first, but he quickly began to enjoy it. After a moment, deciding he couldn't keep the last remaining garment on for much longer, he tugged them off and kissed Canada's lips with great, yet gentle, force.

Prussia reached over to the side table and fumbled around a bit before he finally found the handle to the drawer. He rapidly opened it and took the lube out. He coated his fingers with the gel, then told Canada to lift his hips up. The smaller man complied and waited, shivering when he felt Prussia's finger gently nudge his puckered entrance, then begin rubbing it slowly. He moaned, trying to not be loud but failing horribly. Prussia's finger slipped in, a gasp escaping Canada's mouth. Prussia chuckled airily and continued, quickly slipping a second finger in, stretching the entrance wider. Canada squirmed underneath Prussia, trying to get used to the pain it was causing. The albino scissored the entrance and noticed the sweat that had gradually formed on Canada's body. The violet eyes were shut tight and he was biting his lip, not wanting to make anymore embarrassing sounds. Why he still did this, Prussia wasn't sure, considering he had heard these noises time and time again. Prussia lifted his other hand to Canada's lips, then proceeded to pinch his cheek, startling the younger man.

"What was that for?" Canada asked, slapping his hand to the red spot and momentarily forgetting what they were doing. Prussia laughed softly at him.

"Your lip is gonna bleed if you do that," he stated, pulling his fingers out of the entrance slightly before thrusting them back in, causing Canada to arch his back and gasp.

Prussia added a third finger and thrust them in and out, occasionally brushing past Canada's prostate, eliciting a cry of great pleasure from the blond. After stretching the entrance a bit wider, Prussia removed his fingers and positioned his erection correctly, waiting for Canada's signal to continue. When the Canadian's thin arms wrapped themselves around his neck and Canada had settled his chin comfortably on the man's broad shoulder, he slowly began to push in, relishing in the tightness of his partner.

Canada's nails began to dig into Prussia's skin when he felt himself being filled with the other man and he felt tears spring to his eyes. He lifted his legs to wrap them around the albino's waist, feeling his toes curl. It was a bit painful at first, as always, but when Prussia was completely inside him, he felt his body grow more heated. As Prussia pulled out a bit and pushed back in, pleasure started to coarse through both of their veins and they could feel their blood almost boiling. Prussia dropped his mouth to Canada's ear, and Canada could feel the hot breath tickle the sensitive skin.

"Move with me," Prussia whispered, almost sounding desperate. He had obviously missed this as much as Canada had. The pace of the thrusts quickened as he said this, and Canada took the opportunity to move his hips against the other mans. The blond placed one hand on the smooth, warm cheek and pulled his head back to stare at into the scarlet eyes before placing his lips on Prussia's. They held the kiss, the pattern of thrusts becoming slower and more rhythmic, mutually deciding something sweet and simple would be best for that night, rather than something wild and erotic.

As they disconnected their mouths, their noses hit each other, causing them both to laugh with the air that remained in their lungs. It was nostalgic to them, even though the same thing had only happened one week prior.

"You know, this is pretty silly, even for us," Canada said quietly, smiling up at the man. His eyes glistened from the unshed tears. Prussia smiled back, nodding a bit in agreement.

As the seconds ticked by, their rhythm was being destroyed as their tempo picked up pace, each needing to feel more of the other. It soon became messy, yet pleasurable. Prussia slipped a hand down to Canada's erection and wrapped his fingers around it, pumping the hand up and down. Canada was thankful for this added enjoyment as his breathing became heavier and quicker. And when Prussia slammed into his prostate, his back arched and he cried out, the feeling almost unbearable. He needed more of it, too.

Prussia began to thrust towards that spot, listening to the sounds that escaped from Canada's mouth. He started to feel he was very close to his orgasm, and he could tell Canada was as well. He hit the spot a few more times when he felt Canada writhe beneath him, signalling he had finally come. A few moments later, white hot pleasure overcame Prussia as he released into Canada.

They remained that way for a few moments, both trying to regain their breath. At last, Prussia removed himself and fell on top of Canada, practically knocking the wind right out of the smaller man. Canada placed his hands on Prussia's shoulders, helping him roll over to his side, making a small comment on how he had gained a few pounds. Prussia laughed at the accusation, his smile weak. Canada laughed with him before reaching down and grabbing the blankets, pulling them over their sweat covered bodies. After doing so, Canada wriggled closer and nestled his face in the crook of Prussia's neck, placing his hands on the pale chest. One of Prussia's arms snaked itself around the blond's waist and another went to stroke his wavy locks. He placed a lingering kiss on the Canadian's forehead, feeling their legs tangle together.

"So, am I forgiven?" Prussia inquired, hearing Canada chuckle softly and slap his chest gently.

"No, not yet." Prussia's body tensed, caught off guard by the statement. Canada smiled, humored at the thought of scaring the man. But considering they were both immensely tired at the time, he decided it was better to not tease. "You still have to teach me the controls of that game." Prussia blinked a few times before the words finally settled in, and he released a bark of laughter upon hearing them. He patted the top of Canada's head, grinning widely.

"Fine, but don't expect to be as awesome as I am at the game, got it?" Canada rolled his eyes and nodded, yawning as he did so.

"Prussia, stay here for a long time, alright?" Canada said tiredly. Prussia closed his eyes, feeling a large yawn overcome him as well, part of it from the lack of sleep he had gotten over the past week.

"I wasn't planning on leaving."

With those words, they both fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>It was two weeks later, and Prussia had been doing a good job in taking breaks at playing on the XBox, deciding Canada was far more interesting than the gaming console. And Canada was very thankful for this, enjoying the feeling of actually waking up next to a drooling Prussia, a smile spreading across his face each time he did. Not to mention the multiple kisses he would receive throughout the day. Prussia was very obviously trying to avoid another argument, and Canada was more than fine with this. He hated fighting anyways.<p>

They had both agreed it would be best for Prussia to cut down on his XBox time, playing on it for only about two hours a day. It was a bit difficult for Prussia at first, but he soon rediscovered that cuddling with Canada on the couch and watching a movie or cooking dinner together was much more enjoyable. And Canada even had to admit, playing Halo together was a lot of fun.

Prussia was alone in the house, for Canada had been invited over to America's house to help with some work. And since nothing else in the home was entertaining, Prussia turned to the XBox to speed up time.

He quickly signed into his account, and soon after he did, he received a request to join a two player battle. The person who sent the request was someone he didn't know with the username of 'Default'. But, regardless of that, he accepted. He never passed up the opportunity for more buddies to play with. Plus, the username was pretty funny to him.

His Spartan moved around on the map, looking for the other player. He talked into the headset, but received no reply, so he assumed this other person had no headset to use. Or was just really shy. As he thought this, his Spartan was suddenly shot at multiple times, killing it. This caught Prussia off guard. He put on a look of determination.

"Oho? So _that's _how you wanna play, huh?" he said into his mic, not caring if the other person could actually hear him or not. "I'll let you know, I haven't come in last place yet!"

Their game continued on or a good while, both of them at equal skill levels. As Prussia's Spartan ran about, questing for the other player, another shot hit him from behind. He didn't have time to dodge the rest, and he was killed off. That was when the game ended, and it announced that Prussia had indeed come in last place. He stared at the screen in front of him, dumbfounded, before he tossed his controller on the ground, cursing angrily. Quickly, he grabbed up his cellphone and pressed Canada speed dial number, then pressed the device against his face. After a few rings, Canada picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Canada! It's horrible! Something terrible has happened!" Prussia exclaimed, his voice in distress. He heard a choked laugh on the other end.

_"What happened?" _Canada questioned, sounding as if he was trying to stifle a fit of giggles. Prussia thought it strange, but paid it no mind. He decided to continue instead.

"I was beaten by someone in Halo! Some bastard who goes by the name of 'Default' or something! He killed me! I've never been in last place!" Prussia explained hurriedly. He heard Canada finally laugh. "Canada! It's not funny!" he whined, falling back onto the couch with a groan.

_"S-sorry, sweetie. I'll make pancakes when I get home, okay?"_ Canada told him, and Prussia immediately perked up.

"With lots of maple syrup, right?" the man asked with the exited voice of a child's.

_"Yes, with lots of maple syrup." _Canada smiled as he heard Prussia cheer.

"Awesome! Hey, you're probably busy, so I'm gonna hang up." Prussia picked the controller back up, relaxing against the back of the couch. "Love ya."

_"Love you too."_ Prussia pressed the 'End Call' button and continued his game, deciding he had to get stronger now so he could someday kick Default's ass.

"Just wait, you unawesome bastard!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Canada, you done with the XBox yet?" America asked, entering the living room with a cup of soda in his hand. Canada turned his head towards his brother, smiling proudly.<p>

"Yes, I am. Let's get back to work." Canada pressed a button and stood up, following America from the room.

_Default signing out._

* * *

><p><strong>You have to put those gaming men in their place.<strong>

**The usernames Fang and Default are based off my Prussia's XBox profiles. Their full names are FangNoaway and DEFAULT ALTPWNZ if you want to add him or anything.**

**Also, I thank him for coming up with the slightly unoriginal name of "TheAwesomeGilbert". He just informed that's another new profile of his. Even though _I _created it. **

**Hope you liked it. Reviews are awesome~!**


End file.
